Icsi
by Mistymoozer
Summary: Sam is 22. She left Seattle when she was 18, and left a certain someone behind. Now grown up, she works for the law not against it. But will her work lead her back to people she wanted to forget?  Sam/Freddie. SEDDIE! Rated t because I can. Enjoy...
1. Meeting the new Sam

iOMG never happened thus iLMM and iDS&F never happened aswell.

This is the same story so plot changes but I felt like I could do better on some of the chapters. Make them longer, better descriptions, make them more 'American'. I know I can do better. i would like to thank the person who commented first, the constructive critisism was very well accepted, thank-you and i have tried to do some of the thigs you said in the next chapters! It is the first 5 chapters probably which I will change.

Disclaimer: i dont own iCarly, i only own the plot.

enjoy...

* * *

><p>I strutted into HQ with a smug grin on my face. Another case solved and a criminal put away.<p>

I had my golden locks scraped back into a tight ponytail with only a bit of blusher, eye liner, mascara and lip gloss on. I had my favourite black skinny jeans gripping to my legs and my black stiletto heels clicking with every new step I took. I took off my new black leather jacket and threw it at the receptionist, covering her face.

"morning Sam" the receptionist groaned and dragged the jacket off her face, dumping it on the floor and sorting out her hair  
>"Klara" I said not really caring, taking out my phone and checking if I had any texts.<br>"It's Kirah" I heard her huff but I had got a text off by my boss, so I was already sauntering off in the direction of his office

####

I closed the door of the office and quickly turned to the oversized chair behind the desk. I strode over and slumped into the leather couch set in front of the desk.

"Another case closed I guess then Sam?" my boss, James, asked swivelling round James  
>Bond style on his chair, with an eyebrow rose<p>

"yep, I don't think she'll be killing people anymore"

"she?" he sounded surprised. He leaned forward, linked his fingers and rested them on the desk. "I thought it was their boss"

"Nope, it was the first victims ex-girlfriend and 2nd victims 'best friend', turns out they were going out they told her and... She didn't take it very well" I put air quotes around best friend because... well hey I bet a life's supply of fat cakes that they're not friends anymore. I was just about to explain the rest of the case when the piercing sound of the siren went off in the lab (A/N I don't know if this is true, but when the siren goes off it means that there is another crime/murder happening)

I flew up out of my chair and sprinted to the reception, nearly running into several people on the way and successfully running into three (it was their fault). When I got there my team was assembling and I got told the situation, nodded and grabbed my jacket off... Kayla? We dashed to the parking lot, hopped in my 4x4 with Izzy and with the screech of tires we were racing to the scene.

####

Izzy is probably my best friend in the CSI. She is probably the most like me, personality-wise; another person can be without actually being me. She has really pale skin and straight dark brown hair which makes her look even paler than she really is. I have lived with her in an apartment in Miami since I left Seattle. Carly joined us two years later after she completed her degree in medicine.

I decided I wanted to move out of Seattle when I was about fifteen, I didn't tell Carly though; she would've freaked. I got offered a job in Miami by my mum's ex-boyfriend (he was the chief inspector) when I was eighteen after he saw me win at ultimate paintball again. He also thought it was going to make my mom love him more but it failed, miserably. She broke up with him the next week for a plumber, but I kept the job none the less. It was purely coincidence (I think) that Carly got a job here too.

When I was eighteen I searched all over the internet for a cheap apartment, and found someone wanting a roommate, it was Izzy. I moved here a few weeks after my nineteenth birthday, and I am twenty-two now, so I have lived here for about three years, but I already know all the back streets, all of the supermarkets and the best places for fat cakes and bacon (it is five blocks away from our apartment building, not four blocks five. The shop four blocks away is owned by someone who thinks he is a dolphin).

Carly went out with the dolphin's son, who was actually quite regular and doesn't smell like a fish. Ah Carly… the goody two shoes of Ridgeway is still as girly as ever. She has a job as a doctor in Miami General Hospital and apparently she has a gift for helping people. Who would have thought a girl who hates anything wet and sticky would work all day with blood?

On another note, I have kept in touch with most of our old friends from ridgeway: Gibby, Tasha, Wendy the list goes on. All but one. I haven't kept in touch with Freddie and I don't know why.

I think about him nonstop, whenever I'm working, shopping... eating. I always think of calling him, but whenever I gather up the nerve to call him I get up to getting my phone typing in his number... Then I just freak out. What would I say: 'hey sorry I haven't spoken to you in four years but do you want to hang out sometime?' I don't even know where he lives or what his job is.

I miss him. His chocolate eyes, his cute smile, his perfect hair. Yeah it's fair to say I have a slight crush of that certain nub. A cute and handsome nub.

We left on good terms though…

~#~FLASHBACK~#~

I opened the fire escape window; the cool dusk wind hit my face, blowing my hair all over. I came out because I needed to think. I sat down on the old beach chair which has been here ever since that one night on fire escape. I put my head in my hands and started to rub my temples.

My flight was tomorrow, one way to Miami. I had a little goodbye party at the Shay's apartment with only close friends. After an emotional goodbye, I came out here to clear my thoughts, to think if I actually want to leave. It is like leaving the only family which was nice to me.

I heard a creaking behind me, my head shot up and I quickly stood and spun to see the one person I didn't want to see. Freddie. He was the reason I was out here. He is the reason I don't want to leave.

"You should go" those three words cut me like a knife. There are three other words I wanted him to say instead. I huffed and turned back to the city lights, leaning on the railing on my forearms. He came beside me, stared at me my face and watched as a single tear trickled of my face.

"I have known you for more than ten years, I know you are rethinking this decision. I also know you have wanted to move since you were fifteen Sam, move to somewhere else. Seattle is not big enough for Sam Puckett" he said looking out into Seattle taking in the vast maze of lights in front of him.

"What if I don't make it? I end up living on the streets or worse, like my mom?" I questioned

"I'm always here for you" my heart broke knowing I was leaving him behind. I am grateful to have a friend like Freddie.

"We have some good memories here" I said looking out to Seattle like he was. His emotion was indescribable "mmhm" he agreed. We both smiled at the memory.

"Some good and bad memories, but no more can be made" I said as another tear fell. I felt something on my shoulder so I stood up and turned and saw Freddie. His face was lit up by the street lights and made him look amazing. I looked into his chocolate eyes and wasn't able to took away. I never realised we were leaning, until I could feel his hot breath against my lips. He kissed me. It was a slow and soft but passionate at the same time. It only lasted fifteen seconds but I didn't care.

"Well that makes the last memory a good one" he said with a smirk and walked inside. I stayed frozen, the tears now uncontrollable, the kiss lingering on my lips.

~#~END FLASHBACK~#~

He left like that never to be seen again. He wasn't even at the airport to say goodbye. He took my heart and probably will never give it me back.

At least the people I deal with get put away forever. Never to hurt anyone again. But with him I can't get put him anywhere without him hurting me, and its killing me inside.


	2. Who is he?

This is the same story so plot changes but I felt like I could do better on some of the chapters. Make them longer, better descriptions, make them more 'American'. I know I can do better. It is the first 5 chapters probably which I will change.

Disclaimer: I dont own iCarly, i only own the plot.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p>The car skidded to a stop next to the crime scene. I could hear several other tyre screeches signalling arrival of the rest of my team.<p>

I jumped out of the car and could immediately hear the deafening noise of planes taking off. I slammed the door and ran through the glass double doors which entered into the reception of the airport.

I quickly scanned the area for any sign of a dead body. It seemed quite quiet for a Miami airport, but then I saw a hand, crimson blood slowly dripping from the fingertips.

The body was in the hall way of the toilets so there were numerous holiday makers and business men walking past with horrified faces, some so mortified that they can't move. Just standing there, mouth agape and some crying.

I sprinted towards the body and checked to see whether they were alive, it was highly doubtful, but there was still a chance.

I crouched down as I checked their pulse by placing my index finger on their blood covered wrist. Nothing. I dropped the arm and covered my head with my arms trying not to get blood on myself. There are always highs and lows of every job this was definitely a low of mine seeing the dead person lye before you, knowing that if you had got there minutes earlier you could have prevented an innocent death.

I shook off the feeling of guilt which I have learnt to do quickly from experience. I am not cold blooded because I can look at a dead body and not cry. I do what I do because if you blame yourself for something you think you could have prevented, you will get nowhere. I have learnt from experience, emotions make you weak.

As soon as we were sure that the body was dead, we zoned off the area with the special yellow CSI crime scene tape.

I turned quickly to face the body. That was when I first looked at them properly. It was a male, early 20's and about 6".

It looked like he had been hit on the head with something as his hair was covered in blood so much so that you were unable to even tell his hair colour. The blood was still streaming down his face so it is fair to say that the murder is relatively recent. He was on his side leaning on his arm so I guess that was how he got blood on his hands.

They lifted the body onto a gurney and zipped the white case up covering the body from head to toe. They whisked the body back to the lab for an autopsy, while my team and I looked for evidence. We looked everywhere: where he was killed; toilets; around where he was killed; all cafes within a 20 meter radius; even the ceiling. Four hours in and nothing.

I was getting impatient; we were getting nowhere. I told my team I was heading back, so I went back to the lab in HQ to find out who this person was and what had happened to him.

I got in my 4x4 and started the ignition. I hear the engine of the car roar to life, and the car rumble as put the car in drive.

####

I entered the building through the slick one-way glass rotating doors and speed walked to the lab. I nearly walked into numerous people on the way and actually walked into about five people I didn't apologise or even register that I even hit them (they should have moved out of the way for me). When I got to the door there was a note

'The lab is in use,  
>please knock and<br>wait to be assisted'

I huffed, banged my hand on the door and sat in the nearby chairs, legs crossed and bobbing up and down in anticipation for the results

After waiting for what seemed like ages there was still no improvement. So I went up to the door and knocked again much louder. But still no response, so I impatiently slammed open the door to see a quivering man beside the dead body.

"why didn't you answer the door?" I asked hands on my hips

"well i-" he started

"I don't care"

I looked at his name tag; it said "Kevin- medical examiner".

The strong smell of anti-bacterial spray and disinfectant reached my nose; it took me a while to readjust to the smell. I used to know the smell so well; it used to belong to a particular nub. The smell I had become accustomed to before I had left.

I gathered myself, and went around the examination table and was able to look at the body without the blood, it looked was worse than before.

They had washed the blood out of his hair and it turned out he had chocolate brown hair, similar to a certain dork, but longer.

"He has bruising along his collar bone and on his cheek, a severe black eye" Calvin started to explain what had happened to this man. He said it while pointing to the black parts along his jaw and eye.  
>"and some front teeth missing, which suggests he had a fight with someone before the death" Kieran explained, I wanted to say something but didn't know what, so I just settled on nodding my head.<p>

He held back the man's hair and showed me a dint in the side of the man's skull near the temple, he explained how it looks like he was hit with a sharp object "... and that cause the horrific bleeding and I think cause the death" Kyle concluded, looking at me for confirmation. I don't know why, he is the expert.

I slightly nodded, got up and accidentally knocked the table which the man was on, causing his right arm to fall of the table and dangle off the side.

"that wasn't my fault" I muttered not bothering to lay the arm back onto the table. I was about to wall out the door, when I turned to thank Karl (I know very un-Sam but I've changed… a bit) when I saw something on the dead man's arm. I turned rushed up to him and grabbed the arm.

"What's this?" I exclaimed thrusting the arm in his face  
>"I-I don't know… I-I only l-looked a-at the head..." He stuttered rubbing the back of his neck nervously<br>"Idiot" I mumbled

I stroked the dead man's right arm feeling the bumps of scars under my fingertips. Down his right arm were hundreds of scars, horizontal along the width.

I raced round the other side of the body and lifted his arm. The scars were on this arm as well, but on this side there were words.

Words like forgive, sorry, love

One stood out the most...

SAM

#####

Thanks for reading!

I want to thank everyone who has put this story on your favourites or story alert or reviewed! Or me on favourite author or author alert, I love you guys! :D xxxxx

flylikeblackjack  
>fireman35<br>4everyoung  
>Velandrae<br>kittyhawk09  
>minaxcruz<br>it's called a brain. get one

^^^ You rock XD !

alex02- you are amazing! you did every alert and favourite you could! Thanks for the support =]


	3. I know

This is the same story so plot changes but I felt like I could do better on some of the chapters. Make them longer, better descriptions, make them more 'American'. I know I can do better. It is the first 5 chapters probably which I will change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I only own the plot**

* * *

><p>It couldn't be him, it can't be him, it's not allowed to be him. I haven't seen him in years and he could have changed, but he would never do this. I have known him since Ridgeway, he has never had any serious enemies.<p>

I stood there mouth agape, his arm in my grasp, as all the possible solutions to this problem whirled around my brain. While fighting back tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes, I tried to swallow that horrible feeling in my throat.

I studied his face carefully. It was him, I didn't want it to be, but it was. His nose, his lips, his hands.

"Sam...Sam...Sam...SAM!" I shook my head as I came back to reality "Sam you were gone for about 15 minutes there, are you ok?" I looked up into Kelvin's eyes and saw them filled with worry and confusion. I dropped the arm and saw it swing by the side of the autopsy table.

I coughed a couple of times to try and regain my voice "yeah I'm fine" it still came out croaky. I gave him the biggest smile I could muster at the moment and quickly turned around to exit the room when I remembered why I turned around in the first place.

"Yeah and erm... Good job" I say, giving him a weak thumbs up and then stagger out of the room trying to piece together what just happened. Why of all people did this happen to me? I guess what goes around comes around, but it just hit me twice as fucking hard.

####

As soon as I heard the click of the lab door behind me, I took off towards the parking lot. When I reached my car, I fumbled with my keys, struggling to find the main key, mainly because of my hands shaking. I slammed on the gas and drove. I didn't know where I was heading, but I needed to get away. This case was getting a little too personal for my liking.

We were always told to not get personally, mentally or emotionally involved in any case. But now I can't help it, someone I knew was lying dead on an autopsy table after being brutally murdered.

I turned off the highway and parked my car in a small parking lot. I jumped out and felt the cool sea breeze hit my face. I took the bobble which scraped back my crazy mane out of my hair and did a dog shake with my head to get my hair back to being the mess it usually is.

I looked around to see where I had ended up. Turns out I ended up at the beach. It was quite quiet: there were a few sunbathers; dog walkers; and children playing in the sea with the parents shouting at them to get out.

I never went to the beach as a child; my mom was always too drunk to leave the house (plus we lived in Seattle duhh). I mainly come here because it doesn't remind me of my past, no silly stories of me getting sun burnt or getting buried or digging a giant hole. Just grown up memories with me Carly and Izzy.

I took of my high heels and ambled to an empty beach chair. Seeing the slight waves crash on the shore and feeling the sand between my toes instantly calmed my senses.

I stayed there, thinking about nothing in particular but most of all not thinking once about my job. I watched the sun set and watched it create a cascade of colours in the sky. I could stay out here all of my life if I could, but sooner or later I will have to go back to my hell hole of which my life has become.

"I see why you like it here" I looked up to see none other than Miss Carly Shay standing next to me staring, out into the seemingly endless sea.

"It calms me" I stated simply, no emotion in my voice. Emotions make you weak, that's what my mom used to tell me. I try and follow her 'advise' everyday, but sometimes (most times) I fail.

"I got a call saying that you never came back to work, they were really worried" I tore my eyes away from the view and looked at Carly, concern was the main emotion on her face, I sighed and looked back to the vast water in front of me

"It got too personal, I needed to leave" Carly's eyes studied my face, "huh?" her eyebrows knitted together. I sighed knowing that I would have to explain today's events to her.

"He was just laying there in a pool of his own blood, I haven't seen him in a while and this is how we meet again. Seeing him laying there dead made me realise that however much I do, I can't stop innocent people dying, or people from murdering" Finally, I let the tears flow, they fell like a waterfall down my face. Felt Carly engulf me in a hug and rubbed my back.

After what felt like hours, I either was finished crying or was too dehydrated to make more tears. I don't know which, I'm not a doctor. I rubbed my eyes which were no doubly red and swollen.

I stood up, a bit too quickly may I add because I went a bit lightheaded and had to grab on to Carly for support. I regained my balance and walked to my car linking arms with Carly.

####

We got back to our apartment at around 10 o'clock and I just flopped down onto the sofa and stuffed my head into the cushions.

I decide to have a shower to rinse all of today's events off me. I turned on the water and thought whether I should have a hot or cold shower. I decided on hot, but turned it up so it would be nearly burning some 're weak. I stripped and stepped into the running water; the hot water hit my skin instantly relaxed my muscles.

I got changed into my girly cow pjs and dressing gown and slumped back into the sofa. I flicked through the TV channels and every now and again Carly (who was sat next to me) would yell at me to stop flicking and just choose a channel.

I was still channel flicking when Izzy came home. She slammed the door and went straight to the medicine cabinet. She took out two ibuprofen tablets and swallowed them dry.

"Tough day then?" I tried to lighten the mood

"uggh it was horrible, since you left, I had to cover for you and do all of your work, omg I feel like shit, I had to have an espresso coffee every 10 minutes to keep awake, doesn't seem that late but since I was working since 6 am I think I deserve an award" she finished and slumped next to me and rubbed her temples, I don't think she had finished her rants, they can go on for ages but I think she saw my emotion and decided not to go on about her

"But what about you? How you feeling?" Izzy said while rubbing my back

"I'm feeling better" I smiled and she sent me a sympathetic one back

"well after working my fucking socks off, I have some news, we know who the victim is and how he was killed" she said it with a triumphant smile as she stood up in front of me, I stayed silent.

"well first things first the victim was... Jonah Williams" as soon as that name came out of her month, Carly's face went as white as a sheet, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked like he wanted to say something but she couldn't, her mouth was moving but no words were coming out.

"I know" As soon as I said those words, Izzy and Carly's faces immediately turn to me.

"You knew?"

**Sorry I didn't update last week I went to a netball tournament with a friend and didn't have time to update! So I will try and update twice this week (this being one of them). Thank you for being patient! Misty xxx **


	4. how it started

**A/N I **This is the same story so plot changes but I felt like I could do better on some of the chapters. Make them longer, better descriptions, and make them more 'American'. I know I can do better. i would like to thank the person who commented first, the constructive criticism was very well accepted, thank-you and i have tried to do some of the things you said in the next chapters! It is the first 5 chapters probably which I will change.

**Disclaimer: do I even have to do this?**

Yes, it was Jonah. Jonah aka my ex-boyfriend from Ridgeway... And from about two months ago. I should have mentioned that shouldn't I? Yeah well, we dated for about one and a half years before I broke up with him. He still was a jerk like he was in Ridgeway.

~#~Flashback~#~

_I have been in my office since seven in the morning and have been working vigorously on this case which I was given the day before. None of the evidence matches, and I couldn't find any reason why anyone would want to kill this man. _

_The victim's name was Jonathan Williams, male, age 24, white. An average guy if you ask me. He was hit in the side of the head, stabbed in the back several times and then dumped in a dumpster outside his apartment. He didn't have any known alive blood relatives, his mom and dad died when he was five, so he went to live with his grandparents, who are now in a retirement home in Yakama._

_His girlfriend was in Paris and his friends were all at the gym (they had proof). He didn't know anyone else because he had only moved here about 3 months ago. _

_Then it hit me, it is so obvious, right under my nose. Gosh I can be so oblivious. He had a roommate! I totally forgot about it because he wasn't in the apartment when we searched it for evidence and it was one of the other detective's jobs to find him, but I fired them because they wouldn't get me a fat shake. I slammed my hand on the desk annoyed at my stupidity and called for my team and backup._

_Gun in hand; I stood outside the door of the apartment of Jonathan and to a Mr T. Roberts, his roommate. I checked whether the door was open and but it was locked. I motioned for my team to stand back, and with one swift kick, the door came off its hinges and fell to the floor. I smirked and cracked my knuckles "still got it" _

"_Sam!" I heard Izzy hiss from behind me, I rolled my eyes. I picked my gun up so it was at my eye level again and carefully walked into the apartment, stepping around the wrecked door. I shouted "Miami day police, don't move" as we flooded into the apartment to search for the suspect. I came to the lounge and saw about ten men, eyes wide with fear. They stopped and started at me and put the beer bottles down. _

"_Who here is Thomas Roberts?" no one moved, sounded like no one was breathing either. I rolled my eyes, "If you don't tell me who here is Thomas Roberts, I can get you all arrested for harbouring a fugitive, so I'll ask one last time" I paused for effect "who here is Thomas Roberts?" I raised my voice at the end. It took all I had to not shout my head off. One man, who looked like he was about to piss his pants out of fear, pointed to the man cowering in the corner. The man gave his the most evil eyes; I swear I heard him spit "you'll pay for this"_

_After we had got Thomas in handcuffs and in the back of the cop car, I went back up to have a look for more evidence in his room. Once I was in there I started looking for the murder weapon. "Sam?" upon hearing my name I quickly spun around to see who it was and what they wanted. But it wasn't one of my team. It was the man who pointed to Thomas, he looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Can I help you?" as I studied the man's face as my eyebrows scrunched together. _

"_It's me, Jonah… from Ridgeway" he said gesturing to himself, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You must recognise me Sam" his eyes seemed desperate_

_That's who it was. I would never have guessed. He had grown his hair so it was long(ish) and a stubbly beard. He had filled out and grown a lot so he didn't have the same skinny physique which could be wedgie bounced. _

_I smiled, I don't know why, he tried to kiss my best friend, but somehow, being reminded of my past made me smile. It made me remember how much simpler things were back then, and how I took it for granted._

"_Of course, how could I forget?"_

~#~End of flashback~#~

We dated for about a year when things started to go wrong. My job started to get in the way, and then his did to. About two months ago I saw him with someone, and I KNEW it wasn't his cousin because who makes out with their cousin. So I decided to take a break, I was going to breakup with him anyway, this just gave me more motive. He begged me to take him back but he started to get a bit obsessive, ringing me every chance, leaving messages on my answer phone, texting me 24/7. I ended up getting a new phone with a new number, so I wouldn't get his texts with his pathetic excuses and cheesy pickup lines to see whether I would date him again. I never did.

#########

I told Izzy and Carly that exact thing. Carly's face turned from shocked to sympathetic to annoyed.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! What happened to no secrets?" I have never seen her like this mad at me, it was quite scary honestly. I had no answer, because honestly I didn't know why I didn't tell her. I didn't keep it as a secret, I never snuck out of the house to see him, or pretend I was texting someone else; Carly never asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, tears brimming in my eyes "didn't you learnt the first time?"

I collapsed on the couch not fighting the tears anymore. I grabbed a cushion shoved my face in it and soaking it with my tears. "I t-t-thought h-h-he had ch-ch-changed" I hiccupped, "d-do you think if I had g-g-got back together with him he wouldn't have b-b-been murdered?" I looked up knowing that either answer would make me feel worse.

Izzy rubbed my back "I don't know… I just don't know"


	5. mobile phones and interrogations

**A/N I felt so crappy about not updating, I decided to treat you to two updates! Woop! A new record ;) well for me anyway. It is a bit short but gets me where i need to be for the next chapter so yeah... enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I woke up, sprawled on the couch. I would kill a neck rub right now… let me rephrase that, what I would do for a neck rub right now. Yeah that's better…<p>

I rubbed my neck as walked to the kitchen for some aspirin, my eyes and throat was still sore from crying last night. I got a glass of water, swallowed the two tablets with the horrible sensation where you can feel the tablet going down your throat. I leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed my temples hoping that it would deter the headache which was threating to appear.

"How you feeling?" I heard Carly speak. She said it so gently as if she was afraid she was going to hurt me with her words.

"Fine, brilliant, over the moon" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and continuing to rub my temples.

There was an awkward silence as Carly thought of what to say, I could tell she knew I was in one of my 'moods'. She has learnt to leave me alone when I am in my 'moods'

"Izzy has already gone into work" Carly suggested

"I can see that" I stated simply. It probably seems as though I am annoyed at Carly but I'm not, I'm just annoyed at life in general.

"She said that you needed to come into work today" Carly indicated, I groaned; I knew why. I was a 'suspect', even though I was with them when the mur- it happened. They need me for information on the victim.

###

Cowering away from any stares that I got, I quickly ran to Izzy's office. I ran in and slammed the door behind me. I saw her jump and fake grab her heart at the noise, but when she looked up and saw it was me, she just nodded, stood up and led me through to the interrogation rooms.

Whenever I had to do these interviews, I saw that it was killing them to talk about their deceased loved ones. I never knew how hard it was to talk about them; I always had to be patient, make them know that you feel their pain. Trying to get the most important information out of them, without them knowing that, was their main (and only) use. Make them feel like they have done something right, something that will help. Now that I am in their shoes, it is harder than they let on and Jonah isn't even a close relative or 'loved one', he is an ex starker-ish boyfriend who _I _broke up with. Maybe it is true; you don't know how much you love something until it is gone.

I didn't know what to say; whenever I tried to say something my mouth just dried up making it hard to even get one word out. So I decided just to wait for her to ask the questions, which I would try to answer.

"How long have you known him?" I know what she is doing, just getting me to generally speak about him, therefore making me more comfortable to talk about him. I do it all the time and it usually works, as long as they speak and don't just sit there fiddling with their thumbs not saying a word.

"Since 8th grade" I managed to choke out

"How did you meet him?" I don't know why she is asking me this she could just ask Carly, she knows everything I do... from Ridgeway. It is less hard for her to speak about it; it is still hard for her but not as hard.

"Freddie... Erm a friend set us up" I spaced out a bit on the 'Freddie', I coughed to regain myself.

"Was he a good person?" I sighed, and let loose and I told her all about ridgeway again, from sniffing the fruit salad to the wedgie bounce. She listened with an interested look on her face, careful not to laugh at inappropriate places.

"Apart from cheating on you he seemed a nice person, did he have any known enemies?" I thought long and hard. People didn't like him for sure (Carly is one), but as far as I knew no one hated him. I shook my head no and shrugged my shoulders. I took a sip of the water which was placed on the table after the previous question, obviously because they were concerned that I would get dehydrated from so much crying.

"You said you were dating 3 months ago, do you still have some of the texts or voicemails he left you?" I rummaged around in my bag and found my old Nokia mobile and slid it across the table. She looked shocked.

"I thought you'd ask" I shrugged my shoulders and sat back into the chair. She put on sterile white surgical gloves and turned it on. With a beep and a buzz it was turned on. I sat down with my head in my hands awaiting the million buzzes signalling texts and missed calls.

Soon enough there was a buzz, and another, and another. When the buzzed finished there was 34 texts, 16 missed calls and 3 voicemails. As they were before the texts were either from Jonah or T-Mobile saying that I need to top up.

The latest one…

Received 06:43 mon. 11th July 2011

I realise now that you arnt goin 2 take me back... now.  
>But you will. So I am goin to give u a break, I am goin on away so u will realise how much u will miss me, txt me wen u get sum sense<p>

love u and always will 33333

Jonah xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...

…oh crap

**thanks to...**  
>alex02<br>NessieMcSeddie  
>329<br>SleepyninjaXVIII  
>cahloscher<p>

**for reviewing, favouriting, subscribing xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**


	6. hate or severe dislike

A/N sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have been on holiday, with my mum and then my dad. Funny how they both decide on places with no internet, ha-ha no. I nearly died. So on a happier note, I was able to think of ideas for what happens in future chapters so on with probably my longest chapter.

**Disclaimer: i dont own icarly or csi**

Enjoy…

* * *

><p>…<em>oh crap<em>

I sat there; head resting on my hands, as I just took in what had happened. I didn't know why I was so angry at myself, I wouldn't have acted on it anyway. I would have just deleted it with all of the others, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. My eyes were staring lasers into the innocent looking phone placed in front of Izzy. With my hands entangled in my hair, I awaited the thousands of questions that will follow. I was still sat in silence 5 minutes later.

Why did I never check the phone? I guess it was because I didn't want to read all of Jonah's cheesy pickup lines. But what is there was a call or text for help? I never would find out. He had no idea that I had a different phone. It would be like texting my old cat frothy, pointless and wouldn't do anything to help. I will have the guilt of knowing he needed help and he called me, and I ignored it, all because I thought he was too clingy. But now I will not be able to check my phone and see 20 new messages. I will see the blank default wallpaper of my phone staring back at me.

"You can go now" my head shot up, hands let go of the masses of hair and stared at Izzy, she seemed unusually calm. She gave me a smile which wasn't fake but wasn't the true smile which she usually gives me. I slowly rose out of the chair and stumbled out of the room grabbing the wall a couple of times so I didn't fall. At the door I saw security ready to escort me out of the building, as I was about to go with them I looked back into the office and saw Izzy still sat there with that smile, staring at me. I looked away and let the man in the brown uniform lead me out of HQ.

* * *

><p><span>at home<span>

I was laid on my back in bed with my hair sprawled across the numerous cushions. I had a picture of me and Jonah at the beach, above my face, looking at our blissful emotions and just noticing the couples in the background smiling at us. It was an action photo of Jonah spinning me around after we had got out of the sea (we had a day trip to the beach), I looked truly happy in that photo, and wondered if I ever feel that way again.

I heard a faint knock on the door, and saw Izzy poke her head around the door "you ok?" I shrugged my shoulders, letting my hands fall to my sides. In the motion, I accidently let go of the picture. I was unaware, until I heard the sound of shattering glass. I instantly sat up and lunged for the photo frame. I saw some of the cracked glass from the frame on the floor; I was soon on my hands and knees searching for the abstracts of fallen glass pieces.

"I don't think so, you've been in here since I have gotten home which was at least 2 hours ago and Carly even said that you went straight into your room when you got home, are you sure you're ok?"

I ignored Izzy's question, sat down with the glass pieces trying to fix them into the frame by placing the shards of glass in the correct places. Soon all the glass was in place but you are never to get all of the glass, there are always little pieces that get lost, and can't be put back. I looked at the photo and realise that the place where it was shattered was his chest. Like his heart was shattered. It became too real then because that is exactly what it was like. The picture frame is a metaphor for what my life has become. Jonah's death shattered me and me breaking up with Jonah shattered his heart. Now it is shattered I will not find the missing pieces. It can get better but will never be as complete as it was. I placed it onto my bedside table grabbed a cushion and let the tears flow. I heard a soft click and that was Izzy leaving me on my own, to cry until I die of dehydration due to crying.

* * *

><p>I eventually ventured out of my room for a drink, turns out being dehydrated isn't that nice. As soon as I left I immediately regretted it. Carly ran up to me, lead me to the sofa and bombarded me with questions. After a while I was wondering whether she would actually let me answer, I decided to shut her up so I can at least think<p>

"Carls…" more questions "Carly…" still questions "CARLOTTA!" that seemed to shut her up, I never usually call her by that name but it was the only reasonable way I could think of to get her to shut up.

"I'm fine, just in mourning that's all" she gave me a half-hearted smile and walked to the kitchen, leaving me alone on the sofa. She came back with 2 mugs of coffee, and placed one on the coffee table in front of me.

"Who would have known how sad we feel about Jonah knowing that we hated him in ridgeway" Carly said looking sadly down at her coffee and taking a sip. I picked it up and drunk half of the cup, burning the room of my mouth in the process. I pulled a face trying to cover up the pain my mouth was in.

"We disliked him" I whispered, Carly looked at me with confused eyes "we never hated him, we just _severely_ disliked him" I didn't look up; I just rose from my spot on the couch and withdrew to my room. Leaving Carly and the half drunk coffee behind.

* * *

><p>I thought back to the questioning and actually thought about the enemy question. Like I said no one I knew <em>hated<em> him, but a lot of people disliked him. I could write a whole 2 mile long list if you want. And that is what I did (kind of); I got my red sharpie pen and my senior year yearbook and started circling all the people that disliked Jonah. I was surprised it was less than I thought, but it was still a lot.

If someone was to look in my room I would look like the stereotypical teenager looking and giggling at cute guys in the year book, but actually I was laughing at the fact that I knew what most of them ended up to be like. Take Jake Crandle for example, he was Mr perfect in high school, now he works in the mini mart down the street from Bushwell Plaza. Oh but guess this he still hasn't given up on his musical dream, for about 8 years he has been making a 'comeback' single as he liked to call it. Honestly with the time it has taken him to make it (he still hasn't finished), it should be _amazing_. But I have heard a sample, it's worse than the iCarly song he wrote.

I heard a knock on the door and Izzy's head poke round the door "you ok?" I had a weird sense of déjà vu "yeah I'm fine actually"

Izzy came in my room, and dove onto my bed. I laughed as a saw her rebound and spin onto the floor and land with an 'oopf'

"Oh yeah I'm fine by the way thanks for asking" she said sarcastically as she got up of the floor. "Ooh what is this" she said as she looked like she had just struck gossip gold, she grabbed my yearbook before I could even register what she was doing and ran out of the room.

"Shit… Izzy get back here NOW!" I sprang up from where I was sat and chased her all around the small apartment. All I could see/hear was her giggling at the yearbook. Lucky for me she ran into her room and locked it. She was trapped, the only way she could get out is through the window and there is a _long_ way to the ground floor. I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair and got to work. In under 10 seconds I was in (not my best time), but while I was doing that I could hear her cursing and rummaging around, I guess trying to find a place to hide it.

I got in faster than she thought because she still was rummaging around in a box near her bed. When she hear me she stood up straight spun around and hid the yearbook around her back.

"Where is it?" I said asked acting dumb pretending to have our own little interrogation session

"I have no idea" she said trying to hold back a smile but biting her lip and nervously looking to the floor.

"Are you absolutely positive that that is the truth, Officer?" I said raising my eyebrows at her and slowly walking towards her.

She looked up and noticed I was walking towards her so she started edging back to the wall "y-y-yes" she stammered

"I think someone is lying" as I said the last word I lunged for the book, I grabbed it but she still held onto it "Give. It. Me. Back. " I said as we fought for the book.

I didn't know how long we were fighting because I just noticed Carly come in and join in the fight. I could tell she just wanted us to stop, I kept hearing "guys stop" or "put the book down" or "how would you feel if you were the book". Then I felt some water squirt on my face and I immediately dropped the book, as did Izzy. I looked to Carly and noticed she had the red squirty bottle in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"What are you fighting about?" Carly spoke with clear tiredness in her voice, as I grabbed my year book of the floor

"I just wanted to look at the yearbook" Izzy said innocently shrugging and pointed to my hands

"And I didn't want her to look at my yearbook" I said like it was obvious but glaring at Izzy in the process

Carly scoffed "why just because of what you did to Freddie's picture?" my mouth dropped. I showed no one my year book and told no one about my Freddie crush. My expression soon turned to anger, she looked without my permission, plus she had her own why look at mine? Carly noticed my expression and realised that I didn't know she knew.

"You looked in my yearbook? You look in my yearbook!" my voice rose and you could tell I was hurt.

She picked up the red bottle and held it at arm's length "I have witnesses" motioning to Izzy; anyone could tell that she was terrified of what she thought I was going to do to her. As I lunged for her Izzy put her arm inbetween us and interrupted our little almost murder.

"What did you do to his picture?" Izzy asked clearly wanting to know (this is good blackmail stuff for her)

"She drew hearts and Mrs Benson all over it" Carly shouted and ran out on the room. I'll deal with her later.

"I was just wondering what all the red circles were about?" I could tell she wanted to change the subject because she knew that if she spoke one more word of it she if the closest target.

"well, earlier when we were talking about Jonah's enemies, I was thinking there were no enemies I could think of, but there was a whole lot of people who disliked him in Ridgeway" I motioned her to continue the sentence

"And you were thinking any of their dislikes could have gotten worse" Izzy said finishing it off and I nodded "well then… show me"

I flopped down on her bed and she followed suit. I opened the year book on the first page and started showing her my year book, telling her the names and why they were circled. It took me a while to get through because we were laughing at the pictures (staying clear of the… Freddie page should I call it) and I was telling her funny stories about my past. Anyway it was quite funny reliving my past to someone who isn't Carly, Spencer or Gibby.

"You had one weird year, the most interesting person in my year was the janitor's daughter" Izzy said repositioning on her bed.

"What did she do?"

"Oh she did nothing, the only thing interesting about her is that she was the janitors daughter, and the fact that she was living proof that someone is so desperate that they would have sex with... that" Izzy shuddered at the thought. I laughed; I would have hated her school. Izzy sighed

"You do know now that we will have to bring them all in for questioning, right" she said

"Yeah" I was feeling guilty knowing that all of these people's personal records will be searched and anything suspicious will be questioned.

* * *

><p><span>next day in headquarters<span>

I decided to go into work the next day, mainly because I had court hearing of my last case. But also because I would be all alone in my apartment and that would get quite boring (even if there is girly cow on TV).

I was walking down to the courtroom, when Izzy came up beside me "good luck in there, I hope she'll get put away"

"Yeah, god she was even weirder than that Shannon chick Freddie dated in high school"

Izzy laughed, looked down and then back up again, readjusting the stack of papers she was holding "You know some weird people"

"Ye, you said that yesterday"

"Yeah I know but Gibby, you know the shirtless potato?" we stopped outside her office, while she struggled to get her keys out while holding the papers.

"Yeah" when she opened the door she let out a sigh of relief as she set the papers down on her desk

"he got arrested for going into a shop shirtless but guess this he didn't do it once, oh no he did it twenty four times" she said raising her eye brows and sitting in her chair

"We always knew he was…" I pulled a face because I was struggling to think of a word to describe Gibby

"Special?" Izzy cut in

"Yeah sure lets go with that" I said laying down on her couch in front of her desk.

"Oh and since when did Freddie Benson turn out so yummy?" she said spinning her chair

"Freddie… yummy. Those words can't be used in the same sentence" I said resorting to my old ways

"Says the one who wants to be Mrs Freddie Benson" she said smirking

"Shut up" I glared at her "I've got to go, don't want to be late" I said, I mentally slapped myself for coming up with a bad excuse.

Izzy rolled her eyes and put her feet on the desk "you're always late, what difference does it make?" "I dunno, I just want to get out of this conversation, so bye" I said and ran out so she couldn't ask any questions

"You will talk one day" I heard Izzy shout as I left her office. I laugh as I come to a walk before entering the courtroom, everyone is sat waiting for me… as usual. I walk to the front row of benches "all rise for Judge Howard"

* * *

><p>I left the courtroom after a LONG court hearing. Seriously we had all the evidence, she even admitted that she did it to us and yet she was pleading guilty. "Case dismissed" the bang of the hammer was the best thing I have heard all day. I stood up and was the first to leave.<p>

"Good work there, Sam" James, my boss, said patting my back as I left the room. I turned my phone of silent (got to respectful in the court room), and noticed I have a text off Izzy

I no u r in cort bt cud u com 2 my ofis asap after?

Thanks izzy xxx

I turned on my heal and marched straight to Izzy's office. She was in there with stacks of paperwork lined up in front of her. Her hands were tangled in her brunette hair and she looked like she wanted all of it to just disappear. I coughed because she didn't seem to notice my presence. I didn't want to mess with an annoyed Izzy, it's like messing with a meat deprived Sam, not very pretty.

"your classmates interrogation is next Wednesday" I see what she was so annoyed about, I have had to do that, there is a lot of paperwork to do and explaining to do their bosses. "You're overlooking the interviews"

"I didn't realise that I was going to have anything to do with it…" I was confused, it was the rules, I was not supposed to do it because I could be biased because I knew what they _were_ like, but not now. I could think 'oh they would have never have done that', but people change.

"they have been split up into groups of 5, all you have to do is explain to every group what is going on, and since it is from you they might spill more because they know what you are like" Izzy said, she gave me a piece of paper with the groups and who was in it. People in the groups didn't seem to be in any order.

"Talk to you at home" she said and then shooed me out of the room.

I closed her door and looked at the first group on the paper.

Group 1

Carly Shay,

Spencer Shay,

Wendy Collins, (a/n don't know her real last name)

Jake Crandle,

Freddie Benson.

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed this chapter again sorry its late :L Oh and in my story Wendy and Jonah dated and then he cheated on her in Ridgeway and Jonah mocked Jake's singing. So that is why they hate each other.<p>

A huge thank-you to:

iSam101  
>Rosalinasam2<br>Alex02

for reviewing, favouriting and alerting :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. meeting people

**Hey I decided to publish another chapterin the same week! not a record, but it is still good! Yay we finally get to meet Freddie woop woop :). Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: read chapter 1**

* * *

><p>It has been eating away at me all week, now it is Wednesday morning and today is the day of the interviews. I put on my favourite black pant suit with white ruffle blouse. I wore it with a thin red belt around the waist and my red heals. A bit formal, but I know I am not going to do any field work today. I met Izzy in the parking lot, got in her 4x4 and set off to HQ.<p>

My classmates are supposed to get here for 11am and it is 8am now. This gives my time to mentally prepare myself before my first group. Sure it had Carly, Wendy and Jake in it but then it also had Spencer and Freddie, two people which I haven't seen since I was younger.

Spencer has done well; he is quite a renowned artist now. He had got some of his sculptures in famous galleries all over the country so he does a lot of travelling. Carly visits him a lot, so she keeps me up to date with his wacky shenanigans. He has a girlfriend she is called Shannon, quite normal according to Carly, which she was quite surprised about. I thought he would date some crazy art chick but ah well.

He still lives in Bushwell Plaza (when he is at home), but apparently crazy doesn't live across the hall from him anymore, she moved to the newer apartment block which was built just 4 blocks away from Bushwell. Rumour has it that she and Lewbert had another fling and after she broke up with him, he didn't take it well. He started stalking her and going into her apartment and… you don't want to know. So let's just say she wanted to get away from Lewbert. Well who doesn't? I guess Freddie still lives with his mom, as the saying goes once a mother's boy always a mother's boy. That's not the actual saying is it? Ah well, it is now.

* * *

><p>After I finished 'preparing' it was half nine so I decided to go to the cafeteria and get some food. I was so nervous this morning that I skipped breakfast, so I ran down there before everyone else came and took all of the tables.<p>

When I entered I was surprised, it was quite quiet. There were the DNA nerds nearest me discussing the new found way of getting some DNA, and the botanist people talking about plants. Are there no interesting people in this place? (apart from me and Izzy obviously).

I joined the line for the food and soon realised who I was stood behind. Her name is Phoebe Kyle (a/n a mixture of Phoebe Buffay and Jeremy Kyle ;D) and she is the CSI physiatrist. She talks to victims relatives to help them get over the loss and she sometimes talks to the criminals to try and understand why they did it. I can't stand her; she thinks I have an 'unhappy aura' or something like that.

So she wouldn't talk to me, I tried to grab my bacon sandwich and ketchup without her noticing. I was successful but I stupidly whispered a victorious 'yes' when I was about to leave. She, sadly, heard me and turned around.

"Samantha, how are you doing?" she said encircling her fingers, with numerous rings on each, around her coffee cup.

"fine" I said through gritted teeth, I didn't say anything else or she would take it into a full blown convocation, where I feel like shooting myself with my gun (oh yes I have a gun, a fully loaded gun I might add).

"Oh that is great but I still think you will benefit from some of my help for your… situation" she said that while pulling a face, like she had just smelt something horrible. As she said that she started to try and pick bits out of the air (A/N like Phoebe in friends!).

Confused of what she was doing, I asked her "what in the name of chiz are you doing?" because, as unusual as it is, I have never had… _this_ done to me before. Plus her face was starting to creep me out. Not that she, in general, doesn't creep out.

"Oooh you aura's all out of whack" she said continuing her motions.

"You're all out of wack" I growled and swatted her hands away. I snatched her coffee and stomped away with my breakfast. I took a sip of the coffee and made a satisfied face "mmm… hazelnut"

I found a 2 seater table I the corner, near a window so I could look out of the window at the sun outside. This was a regular routine when I don't have breakfast at home, but I try to avoid Phoebe and my other colleagues as well (they aren't much better) at all costs.

Also I have the same debate in my head 'Why should I have to pay for the food here? I work here and I am one of the best employees, so I shouldn't pay ten dollars for one bacon sandwich'. The 'none pay' side always wins. I squirted the ketchup on my breakfast and got ready for one delicious meal.

* * *

><p>I finished ten minutes later but stayed for longer as I realised I couldn't be bothered to work. So with the coffee (which I took) and a magazine someone left on the table in front of me, I stayed for another hour or so.<p>

It was quite relaxing, until I looked at my watch and realised it was quarter to 11. I left the ketchup packet remains and the paper coffee cup on the table.

I strode through the halls until I was outside the interrogation rooms and saw that everyone was already here, even Phoebe.

"Ready to go?" Izzy asked talking to everyone, they all nodded with numerous yeah's, sure's and fine's.

"Sure let's just get it over and done with" I shrugged my shoulders. I got lead by guards to entrance of room one.

All of the rooms were the same with clear sound proof walls with security cameras in every corner. The only way outsiders could hear the convocation was if the microphones, which were hid, were turned on (they are always turned on unless you turn them off yourself). There always a giant plain metal table in the middle with simple office chairs either side. The distance between the two sides is about two meters because there are some vicious people in here and it is hard to grab someone two meters away with a giant table in the middle, and if they do try it gives the security time to act on them. To be honest the security here is not that good. Not bad, but could be better. Anyway there is usually one chair either side but for this case they brought in four more and put them all on the same side.

In those five chairs could see my best friend, my best friend's sister, my long time crush , a failure of a singer and an old time friend sat not saying a word.

I opened the door, all eyes were on me and the two guards I had with me. I didn't plan on using them, I never usually do, and they just add the fear factor.

As soon as Carly saw that it was me I saw her relax. I smiled at her and Spencer and she smiled back at me and Spencer just nodded. I stood in the middle of the room.

"Fr-fr-fr-freddie?" I stuttered. I don't know why I was questioning the fact that Mr Fredward Benson was standing inbetween former class mates. I could see him with both my eyes. He looked… different. He was wearing a dark wash jeans, navy blue striped polo shirt and white sneakers with blue stripes on the side. His eyes were covered with the sexiest looking glasses I have ever seen, they were black with a rectangular frame with one dark blue stripe going down the side.

"Sam?" he tried to focus on my face, like old people with bad sight look at a newspaper trying to focus on the words. Like with me, I didn't know why he was doing it; we both knew it was me. His shocked face turned into a smirk "so this is where you ended up Puckett, we all knew you were going to end up in a police line-up" he said standing up

I raised my eyebrows and put my hand on my hip. "That's Detective Puckett to you Benson, sit down" I said making my gun attached to my belt clearly visible

"Detective Puckett... hmm... I like that" he said smiling with this sparkle in his eye

"Shut up Benson and do as I said. Sit. Back. Down" I said accenting the last three worlds.

"Will you at least tell us what we are here for" Jake interrupted.

"Yeah some of us had to travel along way to get here" I heard Freddie add

"Fine" I nodded at the security and they blocked all doors and made there fully loaded guns visible, this made the tension in the room increase. "Don't talk while I am explaining or I will use these" pointing to the security guards.

"Well first things first, if you don't already know, I am Detective Sam Puckett. None of you are in trouble at the moment we just want information. You see that one of our former class mates, or acquaintances for some, was brutally murdered on the 11th of July" I saw Jake want to speak but I just gave him a cold glare and he got back in line

"His name was Jonah Williams" I saw their faces turn into shock, but Carly's stayed the same, probably because she has known for a week or so.

"We don't know by who or why, but that is what you are for" they all raised their eyebrows and started saying things like "I never killed anyone" or "I have been on holiday all week".

"I'm not saying that you did it but we need information on why someone would want to kill him, so you will each be taken separately and interviewed by one of our officers. Any information you have will be incredibly useful" I said putting on a sickeningly sweet smile. I nodded and they all stood and left after the guards except Carly. She was the first to feel the wrath of Officer Izzy Scott.

I did the same speech for the other groups and I got the same expressions.

Not wanting to hear any of the news until the end of the day I walked to Izzy's office and started to do some of the paperwork that was stacked on her desk. Fun.

* * *

><p>It was 4pm when I got a text from Izzy saying that nearly all the interviews were over and they were meeting in room four, so I put down the pen and walked back the interview rooms, rubbing my had to try and get the pain to subside. Who would have thought paperwork was so painful? I walked in and jumped on the table and let my legs swing.<p>

"So tell me what you found out" I said, clapped my hands and then rubbed them together. I picked up pen and paper, getting ready to write something down.

When I got the reviews of the interviews back there wasn't anyone suspicious no one had any other information to what we already knew, just things like Jonah's family, his address and his past. We didn't need to know about his past; they have me and Carly for that job. But then the last interview review came in it was from Freddie all the same stuff, past, his address but then apparently he seemed quite emotional when they told him he had died, more than the others. By the end I had about two things written down and a lot of doodles at the bottom. I especially liked the one of a tiger but I couldn't decide what it was going to chew on.

"Sam are you even listening?" James said taking my paper away from me, "quite an artist I see" I was about to say something when Izzy came in panting "we might have a break through" my eyes widened, I didn't realise that she wasn't here

"What-who-how?… TELL ME!" I shouted, I seriously thought today was a waste of time and that nothing useful had been brought forward.

"Freddie Benson is-was Jonah's roommate when he died" she panted

"Get him in the room NOW" I jumped down and followed her out of the rooms.

* * *

><p><span>in the interogation rooms<span>

I slammed my hands on the desk which made a whimpering Freddie jump a little. We had called freddie back in the same day. His interview had only finished about 5 minutes previous, so he was only in the parking lot trying remember where he had parked his car in the multy stort parking lot. He seemed reluctant to come in at first but when we (I) threatened him with a fine he agreed. Funny that isnt it?

"Why didn't you tell us you lived with Jonah" I said standing up opposite side of the table to him, he looked down fiddling with his thumbs

"I-I forgot" he shrugged his shoulders "well I was emotional to know my roommate had died when I thought he was on holiday to Seattle, plus can't you look at my personal records or something to see where I live?"

That is true we can go through their personal records. Find out where they live, who they live with and other things like that. We have looked at Jonah's records, found other suspects but they have been cleared; they have proofed alibies. We didn't look at his address because I knew where he lived so we never thought to look. Gosh our team can be so careless.

"Why would he have a holiday to Seattle, his work only gives him 1 holiday a year. Why would he spend it on going to Seattle?" I said leaning on the table with my fingertips ignoring his last remark. I know he hates

"Well if it helps you, he has already had his holiday, this is an extra one. Don't know how he got it, his boss is really strict like that" he said looking up, I stood up clearing my throat and crossed my arms and slowly paced in front of the table

"Anything else you didn't tell us?" I glared at him

Freddie thought about this for about a minute "he has been glued to his phone for about… three months I think. Whenever he got a text he would always jump for it, seem really happy, and then look at it in sheer terror. He would then go into the bathroom. This happened three times a week. The same routine. Jump, happy, terror, bathroom." I saw Freddie look down like he was going to cry. But he sniffed and coughed and sat back up. "I'd like to leave now"

"Ok but don't go far; you might be called back in" I said sympathetically. I hated to see him cry, I used to like to see his pain but I hated to see him cry. I always thought I had pushed it too far when he cried.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you again Sam" Freddie smiled and walked out of the room.

I walked around the table, slumped in the chair he was previously in and rested my head on my hands, and just hoped this case would be ended by tomorrow.

* * *

><p>That's this chapter I was wondering whether I should do the next day from Sam's point of view or this same chapter in Freddie's or Spencer's point of view, what do ya think please let me know!<p>

A big thanks to:

Rosalinasam2  
>SilverHedgeHog17<br>silent rider7  
>seddieforever4<br>kittyhawk09  
>alex02<br>CloudyBay

**iSam101** - you did all of the alerts you could thank you! You rock ^_^

For reviewing, alerting and favouriting xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)


End file.
